Star Wars: The Clone Stories (Massacre on Tattooine) My first FanFic
by superzach6
Summary: General Kody, Commanders McKulluck, Jaiven, Rijjal and their men are stationed in the baron setting of Tattooine, awaiting an attack. They known not what to expect, other than it should be a small army with nothing to worry about. Sadly, to many die.


(My first Fanfiction.)

(I do not own any of this)

General Kody looks out onto the baron desert known as Tattooine. He motions to his commander to come near.

"Yes, sir? What do you need, sir?" says the commander.

The raspy voice of General replies," Look into my binoculars. Tell me what you see."

The commander takes the binoculars out of Kody's hand. He places them up against his helmet's visor and peers through.

He squints,"Sir...I see nothing but sand and dunes rising to the east."

Kody turns and faces him,"Exactly. Where are they...?"

The Binary Sunet of Tattooine begins to set to the east. General Kody remains outside of the base, staring at the sunset. A Private walks up to him, and taps his shoulder plate. "Sir, retirement has been called. Commander McKulluck sent me to inform you."

Kody doens't turn to face the private. Kody doesn't speak anything. He simply utters,"They're here."

The Private races inside. He alerts the commanders of Kody's foul news. Each of them rise and begin to race to their sector of the base. The sounds of engines of gunships and speeders echoes through the halls. The sound of blasters, grenade launchers, and other weaponry being handed out sounds in the main room. The soldiers line up.

The gates open, as General Kody walks in. He faces the average size army of clones before him. He raises his blaster in the air and shouts,"Men! Today is not the day you need to fear of death. Death is nothing to fear. You are dying to protect. To Protect each and every one of the families here on Tattooine, or those of Kashyyk, or Bespin, or our Capitol. Today, you make the difference. These cowards who come to destroy mean nothing. Today, those who we fight are not even great in number. We SHALL perservere. WE shall win. We shall stand as one Republic," Kody turns around to face the gate," Today, we fight." The gate opens as the army begins to march out. Kody, gives the O.K. to the commanders to alert the clones to activate night-vision. Kody, is last to do so.

As Kody activates his night-vision, he drops his blaster. Before him lays the bodies of 1000 men. Kody turns around, and looks to Command McKulluck. Suddenly, a Private shoots his blaster towards Kody's head. The sound of a body hitting hard on the metal of the base echoes. Shrieks are head, as two privates grab the one who shot. However, Kody's body lay not on the ground. It was a Rodian. The Private is released. As Kody bends down to pick up his blaster, a laser bllet zooms over him, into a private. Within seconds, Blasters ring in the near distance. Private's wail as they are shot. The battle has began.

Kody alerts the men to charge, and to fire at will. The men race off the base and into the baron, flat desert that lay before them. The clones try their ebst to not fall over the bodies that color the ground, hwoever most fail. As they fall, trip-mines begin to go off.

"The Bodies lay over bombs!" shout some of the clones. As each clone tries to traverse carefully through the bodies, many fall. Kody runs straight through, dodging as if a pro. He arrives to the first Rodian. He pushes the Rodian down, and shoots his face. The next set of Rodians fall as easily. Finally, the rest of the men catch up. The battle gets underway. Each second, more men fall.

"Damn, these Rodian's know what they're doing!" cmms Command McKulluck to Kody.

"We're not going to make it unless we figure out a stradegy! What can we do?" Kody says as he blasts more Rodians.

"I vote we just knock em' on their asses and call it a day, Sir."

Kody stiffles a laugh.

After nearly an hour of battle, the fight seems to be won. The final Rodians are being taken care of with the sounds of blasters in the distance, and the Commanders are heading back inside. As they dodge the bodies lying on the ground, Commander Jaiven comms McKulluck," Sir, how are we to remove these bodies if we'll explode..."

"I have no idea...I suppose we could recruit some Jedi to use their fancy levitation shit to get em' outta here." says McKulluck.

"Seems to be logical. Hope no one trips. We already lost enough men tonight." says Jaiven.

McKulluck looks to him and nods. The sounds of screams are heard in the background. McKulluck laughs,"I guess we got ourselves a good set of Privates. They kickin' ass!" The Commanders and Kody laugh.

As all the commanders and Kody reach the gate to eneter the base. They stop. Pats on the backs are given amongst the commander's, however Kody stand's alone and still.

"Where...is that Rodian..?" Kody says, looking around.

"You don't suppose that 'e didn' get moved when we charged, do ya'?" says Commander Rajjal.

"I sure hope so, that Bantha fodder should be as good as de-" begin's General Kody. He is interrupted as a blaster is shot right in his back. His body falls to the ground with a loud thud, as the Commander's arm themselves once again. The sound of blasters in the distance had come to a halt. The "dead" Rodian had shot Kody, but was now laying dead halfway on Kody himself. Commander Rajjal and McKulluck run to Kody's body and kick the body of the Rodian off him. McKulluck picks up Kody, and removes his helmet. The moon glistens lightly on the sweaty face of Kody. Kody's eyes lay shut.

"Sir! Sir! Come on. Stay with us." says McKulluck. He looks to the Commander's behind him and shouts," Get a medic, damnit!"

As Rajjal races to the medbay to get the medic, Jaiven stands alone, with his gun mounted ready to fire. Kody flutters his eyes open slightly, and murmurs," This...is..not...the...e..." Kody goes limp.

"Damnit, no Kody! Where the hell is my medic?!" shouts McKulluck," Go Jaiven. Go find him and hurry him along! Go!"

As Jaiven then races inside, McKulluck takes off his helmet. He looks at Kody. As tears begin to roll down his face, McKulluck lays Kody down. He removes Kody's chest piece and begins to try CPR. Kody lays lifeless. McKulluck gives up, and sits beside Kody, and screams,"Damnit man, why'd you have to die?!"

The sound of footsteps begins to return. However, these footsteps sound heavy, and dragged. McKulluck stays motionless for a moment, trying to register the noise.

"What...are my men doing..." he says as he whipes his tears away, grabs his helmet and stands. He shouts," What the hell, maggots. Pick up your feet!" he says as he begins to put his helmet back on,"Damn we must of forgotten to teach them how to walk back on Kamino." he says. He sniffs a bit, as a horrible smell lingers in his nose. He makes a confused face. He finishes situating his helmet, as the sound of loud breathing is heard. McKulluck freezes. He lifts his head slowly, to turn on his night-vision.

"Oh...shit..." says McKulluck,"Where the fuck did they get a Ranco-" he begins to say, as he is interrupted when a privates body is thrown into him, sending him flying into the side of the base. As he lies there, the Rancor begins to walk foreward, towards McKulluck. McKulluck presses his comm button, and comms all clone helmets.

All that was heard was," Rancor...run..." a scream, and static.

-ZTM


End file.
